Hate That I Love You
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: But now, all my nightmares have become a reality. I'm stuck tagging with him, which will eventually lead to a romantic storyline with him, fantastic. Call me selfish if you want, but I truly do despise John Cena. John Cena/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Invisible

**A/N: **This is something that just came to me. Not sure if I like it yet. **So please let me know if I should continue with it. **The more feedback I get, the more likely I will be to continue. So let me know what you think.

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&R, let me know what you're thinking about this one.**

* * *

**Invisible-**

There was a reason why I hated High School so much, because of people like him. The Jocks, Cheerleaders, Preps, they all made my life a living hell. I'm not sure if it was directly towards me, but those four years were hell. It was as if I never existed there, which was fine by me because I pretend like it never happened.

But now, all my nightmares have become a reality. I'm stuck tagging with _him_, which will eventually lead to a romantic storyline with _him_.

_Fan-Fucking-Tastic._

Most girls dream of coming out of OVW to get the push that I'm getting, but not me, I would trade it in for anything.

Call me selfish if you want, but I truly do despise John Cena.

With all my heart.

"Miss. Withers." I jump for a moment, startled by the stagehand entering the locker room I was staying in. "Mr. McMahon would like to see you."

I nod my head, getting up from the bench I was sitting on and walking out of the room. All eyes were on me as I headed down the arena towards Vince's office, I was fresh meat.

Coming down the corridor, I see the one person I've been dreading to see since I found out I was starting my professional wrestling career on Raw. He was standing up against the wall next to Vince's door talking on the phone, he doesn't even notice me standing opposite of him.

This feeling was normal, so it didn't really bother me that he took little to no notice of my presence.

It was just like high school, and once again I was invisible.

"John. Roxanne. Come on in, we have a lot to discuss." Vince says opening his door and standing aside to let the both of us in.

"It's really good to see you again Roxanne." Vince says closing the door behind him and shaking my hand. "It's good to have you on the roster."

"No, thank you Mr. McMahon, this has been a dream of mine for the longest. Thanks for giving me the opportunity." I reply letting go of Vince's hand and taking a seat next to John, who seems to have no idea who I am.

"Not a problem." Vince says, taking a seat at his desk, staring both John and I down before speaking again. "John I know we've discussed your storyline with Roxanne a couple times, but I have a couple things I want to change."

John glances at me, giving me curious look as Vince continues to speak.

"Roxanne has mostly been a heel throughout her career, and we want it stay that way, but we also want this storyline to work out for the both of you."

"So what are you trying to say?" John asks, causing me to give John a glance this time, our eyes meet for the first time in ten minutes and I quickly advert them as Vince talks once again.

"I want you to turn heel John. It'll start off as Roxanne and you have a some sort of love-hate relationship, which will eventually make you turn into a heel."

As Vince finishes up his statement, I just look at John in shock.

This is definitely not what I signed up for.

"We'll finalize the rest of the storyline over the next couple weeks, but as for today Roxanne, you'll be tagging with John against Beth Phoenix and Santino for you debut. It's great to have you here."

I nod by head and exit Vince's office, hearing John's heavy footsteps behind me.

"Hey wait up." He says catching up to me.

"What." I stop looking up at John's six-foot frame.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"

"You've got to be kidding me." He gives me a confused look as I continue to speak. "You ignore me all my life and all of a sudden you ask me if I want to get something to eat with you! You're a piece of work John Cena."

"Wait do I know you."

"No you don't actually, because I'm invisible. Remember?" I reply, turning on my heels and walking down the corridor.

* * *

**So should I continue? Yes/No?? Hit that green button down there and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nerd Be Gone

**A/N: **Wow, thanks to everyone who has responded to the story. I was kind of surprised. Thanks to everybody because you guys really motivated me to continue writing this story, which now I actually love. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had this chapter written out for weeks, life just took over. Sorry. Again, please continue to read and review, and thank you to those who have.

**Please R&R**

**Hope You Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Any Familiar WWE Superstars or Diva's.**

**

* * *

**

**Nerd Be Gone-**

_Chemistry. I hate this, class. Like I'm ever going to go need to know what a poly-ion is or what the charge is of an anion or cation. This class is so useless, but for some sick reason the world has bestowed upon me the knowledge to understand this nonsense._

_Great. It's bad enough that I'm in a class full of seniors, when I'm a freshman, but did I have to the only smart one in the class as well?_

_Blah, Blah, Blah, is a all I hear as drones on about the what all teachers babble about during the first semester of school, my focus was elsewhere as I'm distracted by the person in front of me._

_John Cena, captain of the football team. Everything about him was perfect from his deep blue eyes, to the dimples on his face, to his big smile bright smile._

_He was perfect, and I was still me._

_The chances of him and I getting together, hell, even him and I holding a conversation with one another is zero to none._

_I'm just Roxanne Withers your friendly next door neighbor and resident nerd, and he's, well he's just John Cena._

_Need I say more?_

_My thoughts are soon interrupted by calling my name. "Mrs. Withers, this semester your lab partner will be, John Cena."_

_As this is said John is looking around the room for his new lab partner, he's oblivious to the fact that I've been sitting right behind since the beginning of last year._

_Managing to get my nerves under control,, I get up and walk towards him. "Uhhh. Hi. Umm. I'm Roxanne."_

_He looks at me as if I were crazy but then a smile comes across his face, putting me at ease. "I'm John Cena."_

_Taking a seat next to him at the lab table in the middle of the class room, I do my best to focus on the class and not on John, this task came with little to no success._

_"Are you smart?" John asks me in the middle of the class causing my dark brown eyes to look into his deep blue eyes._

_"Umm. Y-Y-Yeah I guess. I mean I am a freshman in a class full of seniors, and I did get an A last semester." _

_"Cool." And that's all he said to me for the rest of the class until the bell rings, which ends the humiliation I've been having to endure for the past fifty-five minutes. Rushing to get out of this class as soon as possible, I'm called to speak to Mrs. Dubois, and guess who is with her._

_"Roxanne, I would like for you to tutor John."_

_"WHAT!" I blurt out, dropping my books on the floor._

_"You're the smartest student in the class, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could help out." Mrs. Dubois says._

_"You've got to be kidding me." I mumble bending down to grab my book and the miscellaneous papers that fell out of it._

_"Please, Partner." John asks me as he bends down to help me. I look up at him to see that gorgeous pearly white smile that makes me go weak in the knees whenever I see it._

_"Uh. S-S-Sure." I manage to get out. How can I say 'No' to John Cena?_

-----

"This can't be happening." I groan entering the locker room that I was assigned to, thankfully no one else was in there. I begin to unbutton my black vest and slip off my tank top when I hear a knock on the door, I ignore it, knowing exactly who was on the other side.

"Uhh can we talk." John lightly knocking on the door, before opening it, stopping when he sees me standing in the middle of the room with nothing but my jeans and a black lace bra on.

"If people don't reply, that usually means don't come in Cena." I reply walking past him and digging into my bag, looking for any distraction..

"Can you at least talk to me?" John asks, grabbing my arm. "Where do I know you from?"

"I'm Roxanne Withers, I was in your chemistry class my freshman year and you made my first year in high school a living hell." I reply, snatching my arm away from him and entering the locker room.

"Roxanne?" John stops, looking down at me in amazement. "Holy shit. I had no idea I-"

"For some pathetic reason, I trusted you and you-" I cut myself, giving myself a moment to calm down. "Never mind, lets just get this over with." I finish, grabbing my bag and heading into the bathroom, leaving behind a very confused John Cena.

------

Dressed in a pair of baggy beige cargo pants and a black tank top, I walk out of the locker room and prepare for my debut as a WWE Diva.

"Mrs. Withers You ready to go?" One of the stagehands ask me as I approach the Gorilla Position, seeing a half naked John Cena give me a look as he puts on his shirt and gets ready for our segment before our match.

"And Action." The director says.

Backstage Segment

_"So how do you feel about your tag team partner tonight?" Michael Cole asks._

_"Well Kelly Kelly has improved a lot and I-"_

_"You haven't heard?" Michael asks John._

_"Heard what?" John replies confused._

_"There's been a change in plans, you have a new partner-."_

_"Thanks for the intro Cole, but I'll take it from here." I reply moving Michael out the way as John and I stare each other down. "I'm Roxy and I'm you're new tag team partner."_

_"You've got to be kidding me." John says looking down at my five-foot eight frame._

_"Not at all Cena." I reply stepping up to him. "See you out there." I finish before winking at him and walking past him._

End of Backstage Segment

"That was great you guys." I hear a person say as I walk towards the curtain and prepare for my entrance. "You both go on after the commercial break."

John enters first and you hear the mix of cheers and boo's from the crowd as My Time is Now blasts through the arena and John does his entrance.

The music eventually comes to an end, and my theme song, Spaz by N.E.R.D, fills the arena as I go past the curtain and enter the Raw stage for the very first time.

I hear a mix of cheers and whistles as I walk down the ramp and past the crowd, a cocky grin plastered across my face.

They may love me now, but in a few weeks they'll hate me.

As I make my way towards the ring, I walk up the stairs and grab onto the rope, lowering them down a bit as I do my signature flip on the ropes and into the ring.

I stare down Beth Phoenix, ignoring John's calls for him to start the match, the bell rings and the match begins.

------

Beth and myself have been in this match for about fifteen minutes, ignoring both Santino in Beth's corner, and John in mine, calls to get tagged in. This was how the match was supposed to go, two dominant Diva's trying to one-up each other, sparking a feud and eventually an alliance together.

As I climb on to the top turnbuckle, adjacent to the corner John was in, I do a moonsault off of it and land on Beth getting the three count, ending the mach as my music once again filling the arena.

_"And your winners Roxy and John Cena." _Is all I hear as John and I's arms are lifted into the air by the referee. I drop my hand and begin to exit the ring, but am stopped when John grabs my arm stopping me, he gives me a stern look that I brush off as off and exit the ring.

-----

Getting backstage I'm approached by the Glamazon herself, Elizabeth Carolan. "Great match tonight Roxy."

"Thanks." I reply holding onto my side as I walk down the hallway towards my locker room, but am once again stopped by the one and only John Cena.

"So what did I do this time?" I groan, leaning against the wall, to exhausted from my match to argue with John.

"Can we at least talk Roxy?"

"Do NOT call me Roxy, only my friends can call me that, and that last I checked, you weren't one of them." I snap at him. "There's nothing to talk about Cena."

John gives me an exasperated looke before continuing. "We're going to have to talk about this some time Roxanne." John finishes before walking away.

Yeah, that's what I was afraid of.

**

* * *

**

**Click The Button Down There & Tell Me What You Think.  
Please & Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3: Times Have Changed

**Times Have Changed-**

_"Is it sad that I had no idea you lived this close to me?" John asks as I enter his house._

_"No, not really." I lied following John upstairs to his room, a situation most girls would kill to be in._

_"Thank you by the way, you didn't have to do this."_

_"Not a problem." I reply smiling as I take a seat on his bed, studying the various posters and pictures that covered his walls._

_"So, how do you like Cushing so far?"_

_"It's okay, I mean It's my freshman year so I'm still trying to figure everything out."_

_"Well if you need any help, just ask." He says, causing me to smile, and if I could blush, I would bright red right about now._

_"T-T-Thanks. Should we get started?" I say, opening up the massive chemistry book. "Chapter 1....."_

-----

"Go away!!" I yell at the person who was persistently knocking on my door.

The knocking didn't stop.

Cursing as I look at the clock I realize that it's eight o'clock in the morning, I get up to go off on the person who had interrupted my sleep.

"What!" I yell opening the door, but immediately regret when I see who is on the other side. It was Mickie Jame and Layla El, holding coffee and big bag which looked like it could be filled with food.

"Sorry." I mutter, stepping aside to the let them.

"Not a morning person?" Layla asks putting the coffee down on a table. I shake my head as a response.

"I'm not either, but Layla dragged me over here." Mickie says taking a seat in a chair. "She thought it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves."

"Thanks, sorry if I'm not dressed. I, Uh. Wasn't expecting anybody." I groan looking down at the black basketball shorts and white tank top, that I was wearing.

"Not a problem." Layla chirps. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Sweet and with a lot of cream." I reply, taking a seat at the table with them.

"So how do you like Raw?" Mickie asks, taking a muffin out of a brown paper bag.

"It was great. I'm just taking it one step at a time." I say taking a sip of the coffee that Layla hands to me.

"What do you think of your storyline?" Layla bluntly asks, causing Mickie to slap her in the head.

"Excuse my friend, she's very uhh."

"Blunt." I say finishing Mickie's statement, causing all three of us to laugh. "It's okay."

"I would've killed to be in a storyline like that when I started off. " Layla says.

I smile, trying my best to avoid this conversation. "Yeah lucky me." I say full of sarcasm, hoping they wouldn't notice.

They did.

"What you don't like John?" Layla asks as she picks the nuts off her muffin and pops them into her mouth.

"We kind of have a history together." I respond, causing both girls to give me a curious glance. "No, not like that. It's complicated."

"A bunch of us are getting together tonight before everyone leaves, you should come." Mickie says thankfully changing the subject.

"Uhh."

"Pleeeasse! It's going to be so much fun and everyone will be there." Layla chips in.

"Sure." I say giving in.

"Good, we'll meet you in the lobby around eight." Mickie says as she and Layla give me a hug before leaving.

-----

_"So what are we doing tonight?" My best friends Elle asks me, laying down on my bed reading one of the various magazines that were around my room._

_"Ummm. I'm kind of going out tonight." I reply, looking at myself in the mirror._

_"What!" Elle says dropping the magazine on the floor as she quickly raises up._

_"It's nothing, I'm just meeting somebody to get a bite to eat."_

_"With who Roxy?"_

_"John Cena." I mumble._

_"SHUT UP! You are not!" Elle replies holding back her laughter._

_"I am, he asked me to dinner tonight."_

_"Oh my goodness. You're being serious right now." Elle says looking at the expression on my face. "So is this like a date?"_

_"I don't know. It's no big deal, it's just food."_

_"Please. You've had a secret crush on John Cena since the first time you moved out here! Do not lie to me Roxanne Withers!"_

_"It's not that serious Elle, I'm just a freshman and he's a senior. Plus he never knew I existed until a couple months ago."_

_"So what, he knows you exist now Roxy and that's all that matters." Elle replies getting up from my bed and going into my closet, peeking out moments later. "Now lets find you something to wear."_

-------

Slipping on my white baby doll dress, which compliments my dark skin perfectly, I put my silver heels on and grab my clutch purse before heading downstairs to the lobby.

"Hi!!" Layla yells, hugging me when I enter the lobby. "Wow, you look fantastic."

"Thanks, you guys do too." I say as Mickie approaches us.

"We're just waiting for a couple more people than we can leave." Mickie says. "But for now let me introduce you to some people."

"This is Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, Shad Gaspard, and Jayson Paul." Mickie says, as I mumble my 'Hello'.

"So you don't mind riding with Randy, Cody, John, and myself? Cause the other car is full?" And just as Mickie asks I hear the elevator open up and John comes out wearing a black button up shirt and a dark pair of jeans.

"Umm. Not at all." I mutter, following everyone out the doors of the hotel and into the rental car.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4: There's Still An Open Wound

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Here's the moment everyone has been waiting for, here is part of the reason Roxy hates John. Of course knowing me, there will be more twists and turns. So I hope you enjoy it, and thanks again for all the support.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any familiar characters only my OC's

**

* * *

**

**After All This There's Still An Open Wound-**

__

And I waited, and waited.

It's almost nine thirty and I've been sitting in this restaurant for over an hour. I feel like an idiot.

I knew this was a mistake.

"Are you sure you don't want anything while you wait sweetheart?" The grey haired waitress named Wendy asks, looking down at me sympathetically.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll just head home." I mutter getting up from the table and going into the back of the restaurant to use the pay phone.

There was no answer when I called John, just like the five other times I called tonight.

Sighing, I drop some more change into the phone and call home.

"You're awfully quiet back there Roxy?" Mickey says turning around in her seat to look at me as I'm squeezed between Randy and John in the back of the car.

Talk about awkward.

"Sorry. I'm just a little, uncomfortable." I reply shifting a bit in my seat.

"I told you we should've rented the Escalade, but no, you just _had_ to go with BMW." Mickie says to Cody.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to invite the whole Raw roster Mickie." Cody replies.

"It's not a problem, I can just take a taxi back." I pitch in.

"No, you're riding back with us Roxy, I couldn't let you do that."

"Trust me, it's not a big deal. This whole thing is a little too close to comfort for me." I finish looking up at John and shifting my glance when I see he's staring back at me.

"We'll just see how the night turns out Rox." Mickie replies giving me a smile.

"We're here!" She screams as we pull into the clubs parking lot, the bubbly brunettes jumps out of the car when it stops and goes over to me everyone else.

"You ready?" Layla asks me, linking her arms with me.

"Yeah." I mumble, allowing Layla to lead me past the line and into the packed club.

"I'll meet you guys in the V.I.P section, I'm going to get us some drinks." Mickie says, grabbing Layla's arm and disappearing into the crowd.

"You wanna be my buddy tonight?" Shad asks me as I'm left alone.

"Sure. Why not." I reply, smiling as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the dance floor.

"This is my song!" I yell as Best I Ever Had by Drake plays and Shad and I begin to dance.

"You mind if I cut in?" I hear a voice say, I look up at Shad as he nods and begins to dance with the blonde who was next to us. I don't even bother to look up at the person as he grabs my waist and brings me closer to him. We begin to grind into each other as he begins to sing the chorus into my ear.

__

Baby you my everthing, you all I ever wanted  
We could do it big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it  
I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it  
Cause you hold me down everytime I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gone live it up  
She made me beg for it, til she gave it up  
And I say the same thing every single time  
You the fuckin best  
You the best I ever had  
Best I ever had

Feeling his hands move up and down my body, I feel him turn my face up towards his as he leans down to kiss me. Turning around, I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands trail down to my butt, lifting me on to my tippy-toes. Something about this felt so right as I slowly began running my hands down his chest, and yet something about this feels familiar.

His lips seem vaguely familiar to me and the chiseled chest I'm holding onto really seems familiar.

Pulling away I look up and realize who I was kissing.

"John." I mumble backing away from him, shaking my head.

"Roxy I-." Was all I heard as I turn around and run out of the club and into the fresh air.

"Dammit Roxy talk to me!" John yells, following me as I began walking quickly down the block, away from the club.

"Don't John!" I yell back, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Roxy. Stop!" John says, grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"How could you-." I pause, biting my lip thinking of the words I was trying to say.

"I'm so-." John begins but I quickly cut him off, getting my train off thought back.

"Don't. Do not do this. Not now John. Not after I spent all this time undoing the damage that you caused."

"I was young and-"

"I was younger John, and you played me. Over and over again, and I let you. You want to know why John? Because I cared about you, and I thought you did too. Stupid me." I finish, sitting down on the bus stop bench, my head in my hands.

A silence fell over us, as I felt John sit next to me.

"You ignored me when I needed you the most. You left me to deal with this all by myself, as you went on with your life as if I didn't matter. And then to find out that you only slept with me as some bet, made everything worse, because I knew that none of it mattered, I didn't matter."

"Roxanne, I don't know what you want me to say."

"There's nothing you can say John, the damage is done." I say, lifting my head up from my hands.

"I was fifteen, John."

"I know Roxanne." He says running his hands through his short hair. "I know. But I was young, and with all honesty I did care about you, I just didn't know how to deal with everything so I pushed you away."

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me those last couple months and after you left? My parents thought I was a whore and so did the rest of the school, and you just stood by and watched it happen."

More silence.

"I was fifteen and pregnant, How did you think I felt?" I snap, getting up and walking the other way.

Leaving behind John, once again.

------

__

"What the?" I groan getting up as hear something hitting my bedroom window.

Opening my window I look down to see John standing in the middle of my yard.

"What are you doing here Cena? It's three o'clock in the morning." I say.

"I came to apologize about tonight. I didn't mean to stand you up, something happened last minute and I had go somewhere. I'm really sorry Roxy." John says.

"It's fine John."

"No, it's not I'm really sorry. I'm going to come up there, I have to give you something."

"How are you going to do that?" I ask panicking.

"I see a ladder, I'll be up there in a minute." John says, moments later emerging through my window and into my bedroom.

"You look different without your glasses on." John says moving my bangs out of my face.

"T-T-Thanks." I reply. "So what do you have to show me?"

"Two things." John says, pulling a crumbled up piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I ask as he hands it to me.

"My chemistry mid-term, I aced it, and I couldn't have done it without you." John says causing me to smile.

"I know you switched out my class a while ago, but I appreciate you still tutoring me. Which leads into gift number two." He says, pulling another item out of his pocket.

"John, you-" I begin staring at the item in awe.

"Yeah I did, you did a lot for me lately and I wanted to thank you." He replies, leaning in to put the silver heart necklace around my neck.

"There perfect." He says right before he leans into kiss me as we fall onto my bed.

His hands moving up and down my legs, eventually stopping at the top of my pajama pants. "You trust me right?"

I just nod my head as he leans to down to kiss me again, eventually removing all of our clothes........

-------

I jump thankful by the distraction as I try my hardest to not remember the first time of many I slept with John. Looking into my clutch, I get out my phone and press the talk button on the screen and answer the phone.

"Hey Roxy." I smile, hearing the other voice on the phone.

"Hey Elle." I sigh.

"Hey sunshine. You sound stressed."

"I am."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I groan, getting into a cab.

"Roxanne!"

"It's John."

"Uh Oh."

"Yep. We kissed, then talked, then screamed."

"That bad huh?"

"Pretty much. I don't know what I'm going to do Elle. I'm in a storyline with him, a romantic one at that. I don't think I can do this Elle. Maybe I should just head home."

"Oh HELL NO! I did not just hear you say that. You will not let this get to you, this is your dream and I refuse to let you go home because you don't want to deal with Cena. You've already given up too much because of him. He's not worth it, not this time."

"But Elle-"

"No buts. You'll get through this Roxy, I know you. You're stronger than you think you are. Trust me on this, don't let him get to you. But sooner or later, you two are going to have to work things out. There's to much history there, for you not to." Elle says.

"Uggg. I know, I know." I mumble, paying the cab driver and getting out. "I'm going to call you later. I'm at the hotel, I'll be home tomorrow. Bye Elle."

"Bye Roxy." Elle says, before hanging up the phone and entering the hotel I was staying in, and entering the elevator.

All I needed was good night's sleep, and hopefully I'll wake up and all of this will be a dream.


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. I love you all!!!

**Please R&R.**

**Hope You Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any familiar characters on the OC's.

**

* * *

**

**The Aftermath-**

_I run trying to catch up to my red headed best friend, screaming after her._

_"Hey you." She says to me when I finally catch up and we begin to walk down the hallway together. "Thanks for not calling me at all this weekend."_

_Adverting my eyes, I finally say, "Sorry I was. Uhh. I was busy."_

_"Holy crap Rox, you're blushing." Elle says loudly, stopping._

_"Black people don't blush Elle." I say sarcastically, trying to change the subject._

_"Shut Up! I know what you're doing and it's not going to work this time." Elle says, obviously knowing me way to well. "What happened?"_

_"Nothing." I reply, beginning to walk again._

_Elle picks up her pace trying to catch up to me. "Roxanne, don't you dare lie to me!!! What happened last night?" _

_Sighing, I say, "Fine. But you have to keep this a secret." I say in a low voice, stopping to talk to Elle, she nods her head in agreement. "John and I, uhh. We kinda..."_

_"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!!!" Elle shrieks finishing my sentence._

_I look around beginning to panic, thankfully no one overhead what was just shouted. "Shut up Elle. Keep this between you and I."_

_"Sure, but speaking of the devil." Elle says, pointing behind me as I nervously turn around to see John standing there with his friends. "Go talk to him."_

_"That's not a good idea Elle." I mumble as she grabs my arm and drags me towards him._

_"Hey John." I manage to get out as we approach them. John stops his conversation and so do the rest of his friends as they stare at me like I'm an alien._

_"Uhh. Hi." John says, nodding his head at me before ignoring me and continuing his conversation._

_Nervous, I begin to speak, and they once again stop and stare at me."Can we uhh, talk." _

_"Do you know her?" Ashlynn Davis asks John._

_"She was in my chem class." He replies answering her question. "Uhh. I'll just talk to you after school, I'm sure it's not that important."_

_"What are you doing?" I ask him._

_"I told you. I'll talk to you later." John says, more aggravated this time as him and the rest of his group walk right past us as if we never existed. _

_"Freshman." I overhear John mutter as he walks down the hallway._

_And I just stood there, in the same spot I was in, completely embarrassed and not able to comprehend what just happened. _

----

"ROXANNE!!!" Elle screams as she tackles me into a hug.

I groan as we fall onto the hardwood floor of our apartment. "OUCH!"

"Sorry, I missed you best friend." Elle apologetically says helping me up.

"No kidding." I mumble, looking at the red head dance to the kitchen singing the lyrics to Diva by Beyonce that were blasting from the speakers.

"I saw your debut, it was awesome!" Elle says as I follow her into the kitchen. "How did the whole John work out?"

"I don't even want to talk about him. I'm not at work so the name John fucking Cena do not exist in my vocabulary."

Elle nods her head in response, as she continues to her bob her head to the song, a smile quickly forming across my face, when I realize how much I'm going to miss home.

"I'm going to miss this place so much." I say jumping on the counter, and opening up the bag of Goldfish that were next to me.

Snatching the bag from my hands, Elle begins to speak, ignoring the dumbfounded look on my face. " Why?"

"Think about it smart one, I'm traveling three hundred plus days a year, if I'm lucky I'll get to come home once or twice a week."

"Damn, Rox." Elle says realizing this. "When do you leave for the next show?"

"I have a photo shoot the day after tomorrow, so I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I reply, watching her face drop. "I'm sorry Elle."

Shrugging her shoulders, she pulls out a pan of lasagna. "It's not a big deal, this is your dream Rox, I'm not going to stop you."

"AWWW ELLE! You are the bestest friend ever!" I say, giving her hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off of me!" Elle laughs, pushing me off of her.

----

_Opening the door I roll my eyes when I see the person on the other side. "You're such an asshole!"_

_"Roxy let me talk." John says, stopping the door with his foot as I begin to close it._

_"No I don't want to hear it!" I reply, giving up as he enters the house behind me._

_"Roxy, please listen." He says, grabbing me by the arm and turning me around so that I'm forced to stare into those gorgeous eyes that I fall for every time I look at them. "I'm sorry."_

_I begin to shake my head continuously as he pulls me into a hug. "How can you just treat me like that?"_

_Pulling away from me, he looks me dead in the eyes, a sincere expression on his face as he says. "I care about you Roxy, I really do. I just don't want people to know about us, not yet."_

_"Why? What's wrong with me?" I ask, stepping away from him._

_"Nothing, you're perfect. It's just me Roxy, I don't want everyone to know my business." _

_"But-." I begin to say but I'm cut off by John bringing his lips to mine. _

_"Trust me, Roxy. That's all I want you to do." He says to me, kissing me again as I nod my head in agreement and lead him upstairs._

* * *

**Please Review!!!  
Muchos Gracias 8D**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Things Never Change

**Some Things Never Change-**

"So how do you feel?" The photographer asks me as I walk on to the large court of the Phillips arena in Atlanta Georgia.

Looking down at my outfit and then at the various people preparing to set up for the house show later on tonight, I give the idiot photographer a mumbled response. "Naked."

I sigh, standing in the middle of the court, basketball in my hand as make-up and hair do a few more touch ups before the shoot begins.

"Nice jersey." I cringe, hearing Cena's voice behind me as he enters the arena. "Representing the Celtics, no surprise there." He finishes, winking at me as I watch his eyes roam up my long slender legs all the way up to the jersey that covered little of my upper half, before settling on my eyes.

"Cut the bullshit Cena. What the fuck are you doing here?" I bluntly reply, adjusting the black boy shorts I was wearing as somebody fixes my top, lowering the jersey further down to expose more of my chest. "Fuck my life."

John lets out a chuckle, causing me to smile but when I realize what was going on I quickly change my expression.

"You didn't answer my question." I say again, beginning to pose as the photographer snaps away.

"I just got back from the gym and when I heard the Diva's had a shoot today, I thought you and I could get in the ring and work on some stuff together since we'll be working together a lot."

I roll my eyes, laying down on the floor on my stomach, legs in the air as the photographer begins to shoot me from down there. " I would rather not."

"Roxy. I mean Roxanne, I'm not doing this to get on your good side, I'm doing this so that we won't look like idiots when we get into that ring together."

"Trust me, I won't be the one looking like an idiot."

"The ring should be set up a little while before the show starts." John says, grabbing his stuff and heading into the back. "I'll see you out there Roxanne."

Rolling my eyes, I stick my middle finger at him as the photographer continues to snap away.

----

"You're late." I state stretching, when I see John comes towards the ring. "Groupies kept you busy?"

John doesn't respond, he just drops his bags on the floor and goes underneath the ropes to enter the ring.

"What's going on Cena?" I ask because for a moment I had an ounce of sympathy for my mortal enemy.

Grabbing my outstrecthed arms, John helps me onto my feet. "Family issues." He replies not letting go of my hands, as we stand in the middle of the ring.

"You wanna talk about it?" I ask not even bothering to remove myself from the position I was in.

"Naw, it's cool." He responds, letting go of my hands."Just mom and dad got into it again, you know how things used to be."

"I guess not that much has changed." I add, watching his expression change as he lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah, not much at all." He sarcastically says, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me over his shoulders.

"Is this necessary." I say, trying to hold back my laughter.

Adjusting my position on his shoulders, John says. "Umm. Yeah." He finishes, throwing me over his other shoulder and doing an Attitude Adjustment.

"OW!" I groan as my body his the mat, feeling john instantly hovering over me.

"You okay Rox?"

Smiling, I manage to flip John onto his back. "Now I am Cena." I reply sitting on his lap.

"Really now?" He asks, lifting his eyebrows at me. Moments later lifting himself up completely so that I'm fully straddling his waist and John brings his lips to mine.

Grabbing my waist John rolls me onto my back and pins my hands over my head as our kiss continues to get deeper. Moaning into his mouth, I arch my body against his when I feel his hands beginning to travel up and down my leg.

"MIC CHECK, MIC CHECK!" Fills the arena as the sound people prepare for tonight show, startling me.

"Shit!" I groan, releasing myself from John's grasp and getting up from the ground, leaving John there stunned about what had just occurred.

"I'm so sorr-." John begins but I cut him off.

"No, this is not your fault." I mutter, frantically leaving the ring and walking up the ramp and going backstage.

Touching my lips as I get behind the safety of the curtain, a sudden realization hits me.

I actually enjoyed that kiss.

Holy shit, this cannot be happening.


	7. Chapter 7: Facing the Facts

**A/N: **Gracias to EVERYBODY who has reviewed! Expect a lot more updates and hopefully more stories, because school is out and I'll have a lot more time on my hands. Keep the reviews coming, they're much appreciated!

**Hope You Enjoy.**

**Please Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any familiar character's ONLY my OC's.  
**

* * *

**

**Facing the Facts-**

This was not good, this was not supposed to happen.

I'm supposed to hate John Cena, and I've done a good job at it so far. I hate his stupid baggy shorts, his dumb team jerseys, his stupid smile and his stupid dimples, and the fact that after all this time he still knows me from front to back .

Sighing, I begin to silently bang my head against one of the lockers.

"So this how you solve your problems." I would usually groan upon hearing his voice, but for once in a long time his voice brings me to ease. I hear John walk up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and he turns me around, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry about what had happened out there."

I don't respond immediately, I just pull myself deeper into John's chest, just like I used to do when we were younger, it always made me feel better. "I'm supposed to hate you."

I feel John's body vibrates as he lets out a laugh. "How's that working out for you?"

"It's not." I shrug pulling away from John and sitting down on the couch. "I don't like you John, but I think we could try and make this friends thing work, for the sake of our jobs."

"You sure about this Roxy?" John asks, standing in front of me and beginning to lean down towards me.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I stutter, but I give up trying to fight him as I pull his face towards mine and kiss him.

Laying me down on the couch, John's hands immediately go towards my wife beater which he rips off. Causing a growl to resonate from John and a moan coming from me, as we both begin to get rid of the rest of our clothes.

Nestling in between my legs, John stops, his hands running down my face and continuing to go down my body, causing chills to run through me.

John begins to say something, but I stop him when I kiss him, afraid that if he said something, my conscience would kick in and I would run out of here. My mind was screaming for this stop, but my body missed the feeling of him inside of me.

Pulling away from me, John leans down and grabs a condom out his wallet, slipping it on, he grabs my legs and thrusts into me.

"MMMM." I moan, grabbing onto John's neck as he continues to push in and out of me, our bodies rocking at a steady rhythm. Arching my back, I run my hands though John's short hair, and my hips begin to writhe underneath his.

Something about this was different, I knew both sides of John the sex god, and I wasn't expecting to see this side, not after all this time.

John's grip on my waist is tighter as he raises up a bit, picking up his pace as he thrusts in and out of me, and with each thrust he pics up his speed.

"JOHNNNY!" I whine, lifting myself onto my elbows matching each of one John's thrusts which brings me closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Cum for me Roxy." John says, with clenched teeth as he leans down to kiss me which drives me to my breaking point as I break away from his kiss and let out a loud moan as we both cum together.

"Johnny." I keep mumbling in between breaths, as John lays on my chest and I run my hands up and down his back. "I haven't called you that in forever."

John raises up, smiling, as he moves my hair out of my face and leans down to kiss me.

And for the first time in years, John Cena made love to me once again.

----

_This was not the flu, throwing up this much should be illegal. _

_Flushing the toilet, I curl up into a little ball leaning against the tub, waiting for that icky feeling you get after you throw up for the fourth time in three hours to go away._

_But this __**had**__ to be the flu, there was no other option, no other excuse. Well there was one, but I refused to accept it as the answer._

_I look up when Elle quietly opens the door and slips into the bathroom, immediately coming to my side and pulling me into a hug. She rocks me back and forth as I quietly begin sob into her lap._

_"You're not sick are you?" She asks, I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears, but when I don't respond right away she begins to cry with me. "I'm so sorry Rox."_

_I raise up, wiping my tears aways, which didn't do much since more continued to fall. "I don't know how this happened."_

_"Did you use, you know-." Elle asks._

_"Yeah..well, except a couple times." I bow my head down, knowing that what I was always thought was impossible, was possible. "I'm so stupid."_

_"Here." Elle says, digging into her messenger bag she pulls out a pregnancy test. "I've had this for a couple days, just in case."_

_I give her a weak smile as I go into the shower to do the test, emerging moments later. _

_Those few minutes lasted a lifetime, I jumped from anticipation when Elle's stop watch went off and we lifted ourselves off the floor and onto our knees to look at the stick that was laying on the bathroom counter._

_My heart drops when I see the test results, in big bold letters the test read; __**Positive**__**.** _

------

_"So how are you going to tell him?" Elle asks me, after we return from the clinic, later on that day. _

_"I wasn't planning on it." I groan, putting my hand on my five week old pregnant stomach. "I can't believe I'm going to be six months pregnant on my sixteenth birthday."_

_Elles gives me a look, before throwing a pillow at me. "Stop thinking about yourself Withers! You have a child inside of you, and the father just happens to be John fucking Cena who will be graduating in like one month!" _

_"He doesn't need to know Elle!" I scream back at her._

_She stops, looking at me as if I were crazy. "Fine, do what you want, but I'm not gonna sit here and watch you ruin your life because you're afraid to ruin his!" Elle finishes, grabbing her stuff and storming out of my room._

----

"Elle, I made a mistake." I say, calling my best friend when I reach my hotel room later that night.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Elle replies, knowing me way to well.

I sigh, pulling the covers over my head. "Yeah."

"And you liked it, didn't you?" She asks again, knowing the answer to that question as well.

"Yes Elle! I enjoyed fucking John Cena. So now that we've gotten that established, what do I do now?"

Elle laughs at me, causing me to raise up from my bed in pure anger. "What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"You're still in love with him." She states, but before I can reply she continues. "You've managed to hide these feelings for so long, but now that you're around him, they were bound to come back."

"I don't love him Elle. It was sex, that's it." I reply, nodding my head in reassurance.

"Uh huh. So how was the sex? Was it hot and rough or nice and slow?"

I don't respond away, knowing that Elle would know if I was lying. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you Elle."

"That's answer enough I need." Elle replies. "Do what you must Rox, I can't help you if you don't want to listen to me."

"But Elle-."

"Bye Rox." She says letting out a yawn as she hangs up the phone.

Realizing that Elle was right, I dial another number in my phone, getting a muffled response on the other end. "We need to talk, for real this time."


	8. Chapter 8: The Moment of Truth

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep the coming. Part of me reallly likes this chapter the other part of me thinks it's too sappy, but let me know what you think.

**Hope You Enjoy**

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Any WWE Superstars OR Diva's, ONLY my OC's.

Chapter Eight: **The Moment of Truth**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Mom, dad I-." I pause, not sure how or if I was going to let the words come out of my mouth. Jacklyn and Paul are silent, staring at me with anticipation. Taking a deep breath, I just open my mouth, and somehow the words manage to escape my lips. "I'm pregnant."_

_The grip my father had on the couch tightens and my mother just stares at me in shock. All eyes were on me and I wasn't sure what to do next._

_My mother begins to sob, but stops for a second to break the unbearable silence when she says. "How did this happen?"_

_I start to speak but before I can my father cuts me off. "What the hell were you thinking! You're not even sixteen yet!"_

_"I know I-."_

_"Who is the father?"_

_As unbelievable as it may seem, the question caught me off guard. I had barely come terms with the idea of John being the father of our unborn child, but the question seemed to make all of this a little bit more realistic. The moment I answered this question was the moment all of our lives would change._

_"John, John Cena." I mutter, my mother lets out a gasp and my father looks infuriated._

_"Carol's boy?" My mother asks, I nod my head not looking either of my parents in their eyes._

_"How far along are you sweetie?" My mother asks again, the shock obviously wearing off._

_"Close to two months." I manage to reply, still not looking at my parents, their disappointment killing me inside._

_"So what are you going to do about this situation?" My father asks._

_I'm quiet for a moment, over the last couple weeks since Elle and I found out about the baby, I've managed to consider all the options. But when it came down to it, there was really only one option for me to choose. "I-I-I think I want to keep it."_

_"You're not going to keep this baby Roxanne, for goodness sakes you're about to be sixteen and pregnant! I will not allow it, this was an irresponsible mistake and I refuse to let you ruin your life."_

_"But dad!" _

_"No buts, you want to keep this baby and live happily ever after. Go ahead, but you will not do it in this house. You will not embarrass me!"_

_"Paul don't you think-." My mother chips in but my father quickly cuts her off._

_"No Jacklyn, she wants to be an adult then she needs to hear this. Go tell your little boyfriend about this and let's see if he still wants to play house with you." He says to me with such malice that I begin to break down and cry. _

_With that last statement, my dad gets up from the couch and storms out of the room. My mother kisses my forehead and follows my father into the other room, and from that moment on my relationship with my family would never be the same._

----

"Thanks for coming John, I know it's late." I say opening the door to let John in. "This conversation is years in the making, and after everything that has just happened I guess it's time for you to know the truth."

John nods his head and takes a seat on my bead, patting the spot next to him.

"I don't know where to start." I sigh sitting next to him.

John wraps his arm around me and pulls me next to him. "Let's start from the beginning."

----

_"You're what!" John yells, beginning to pace his room. _

_"I'm pregnant." I groan, growing tired of this conversation._

_John stops in front of me, looking completely overwhelmed. "How did this happen."_

_"Do you really want me to go through that whole process right now, I think we have bigger issues to discuss. John I'm carrying your baby."_

_"Can you stop saying that."_

_I stare at John in disbelief, not completely sure of how I should respond to his reaction. "What are you trying to say?"_

_"What are you going to do about this?" _

_"I've been thinking about keeping it, you won't be too far away when you go off to college and you've been doing pretty well with you body building. It'll be hard, but I think that we can get through it."_

_"You're kidding me, right? I can't have a kid right now Roxy, this could ruin everything for me! Have you thought about a- you know."_

_"NO! I am not going to have an abortion! I have to live with this too John, you're not the only with something to lose." I yell back at him, pushing past him and walking out of the room._

---

"And you pretty much know the rest. You completely ignore me every single day until you graduate, eventually moving very soon afterwards, then you end up living your life completely forgetting about me and so on and so forth."

"I'm so sorry Roxanne, I was an idiot back then. But there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't regret what I did."

I nod my head, trying to get my last minute thoughts together before I revealed to John what really happened to our child. "Obviously you don't have a kid running around here, so 'No', I didn't have the baby."

"You got an-." John trails off when he sees that my expression change. "What happened?"

"I miscarried." I mumble, trying to hold back my tears. "I have no idea how it happened I was a little over three months pregnant and then one day I'm having really bad back pain and contractions. Elle's parent's rushed me to the hospital, but there wasn't much they could do."

"I had no idea." John replies, pulling me onto his lap and hugging me.

"Not too many people know about that, I just let everybody assume what they wanted. Once you left, it didn't really matter anymore, I figured you would believe what you wanted." I say into John's neck as I wrap my arms around his neck before pulling away for a second. "It was a girl."

John rests his forehead against mine, sighing before saying. "I am so sorry Roxy, I don't know how many times I can say it. I should have never done that to you, you didn't deserve any of it."

John kisses my forehead before pulling me down onto the bed with him, once we were underneath the sheets John's hands immediately pull me onto his chest, where we both fall asleep.

-----

"Being up this early should be illegal." I mumble, snuggling myself deeper into the crook of John's neck.

The insistent knocking didn't stop as I continued my half-asleep rant, I could feel John laugh at my remarks as he reluctantly gets out of bed and goes to answer the door.

"I guess I'll get it since you want to be lazy." John says, I shrug my shoulders turning around to see a once again half naked John Cena walking to answer the door.

How he managed to get his shirt off is beyond me, but it's not like it was bothering me too much. Smiling to myself, I quickly realize something the closer John gets to the door.

_There are only two people that I know that would be up this early in the morning…._

"JOHN DON'T!" I yell, jumping out of bed and running to stop John from answering the door, but it was too late on the other side of my hotel room was Layla and Mickie, smiles plastered across their faces. "Fuck my life."

Layla and Mickie stand there wide eyed looking between a shirtless John Cena and me, whose wearing shorts and a very thin tank top.

Mickie, whose still smiling, decides to break the silence, "Uhh. Are we interrupting anything?"

I groan, shaking my head in my hands, wishing I was anywhere but here right now, "It's not what it looks like."

"Right." Layla replies, still looking frantically between John and I, "Well I guess we'll see you two in the next city. We wanted to see if you wanted to ride with us, but I can see that you're pretty occupied."

"Really, you guys. It's not what it looks like." I say once again, this time sounding more like whining than I wanted it to.

Layla and Mickie give me reluctant nod, before saying goodbye.

"Thanks for standing there like an idiot Cena."

"What did you expect me to do? Those aren't my friends." John replies.

"But Mickie is." John looks at me, uncertain of what I know. "Yeah, I know about the two of you. Hence the reason I didn't want to be caught in this predicament to begin with."

"She's cool with this; I do this all the time." John says nonchalantly.

"No, I'm not one of your groupies, nor do I care to be considered one of them. There's too much history between the two of us for people to go around thinking I'm another one of those WWE Diva whores."

"Got it, so do you mind telling me what you're really mad at?" John asks, watching me beginning to throw stuff into my suitcase.

"It's nothing. Can I bum a ride with you to the next city?" I say lying, John can sense it but besides not to press the issue.

"Sure you can Roxy." John replies, pulling me into a hug as I head into a bathroom with a change of clothes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ugh. So how does the poster boy of the WWE ride to all the shows?" I yell from the bathroom.

"Well I can tell you, it's better than being crammed into a Honda Accord with three PMSing Divas." I let out a small chuckle, as John continues. "And since we're running late, I say jet, private jet."

Emerging from the bathroom and buttoning up my black plaid shirt, I say. "Dammit Cena, I knew I kept you around for a reason."


	9. Chapter 9: What Exactly Are We?

**A/N: **I know, I know...long time no update. Sorry, life has taken over and senior year has sucked all the creativity out of me, along with a few other minor details. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, I really do appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited the story.

**Please Read and Review.**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own any WWE Superstars or Diva's, ONLY my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**What Exactly Are We?-**

"Thank ya Cena!" I say giving John a kiss on the cheek as the two of us enter the arena.

"No problem, I'll see you later tonight." He says giving me his signature grin and a wave goodbye.

Entering the Diva's locker room, I'm greeted by none other than Layla and Mickie, Mickie's hello being a little less warm than Layla's.

"So how was it?" Layla asks, getting straight to the point as usual.

I don't look up from my bag as I answer her question. "How was what?"

"John Cena? Private Plane? Need I say more?" Layla asks again, and without looking at her I could already tell the expression that was on her face.

"It was okay I guess, no big deal. I needed a ride so he gave me one."

"I bet he gave you more than that." Mickie mumble under her breath, I guess I set myself up for that one.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I snap back, Mickie doesn't reply she just gets up from the bench she was sitting on and leaves the room. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"John is kind of a touchy subject for her, she acts like this whenever she finds out that he's with someone." Layla answers sounding sympathetic for her friend. "The two of them aren't an item but you know how girls get whenever they catch feelings for a guy that they're sleeping with."

I let out an agitated sigh, slipping on some basketball shorts and heading towards the door to talk to Mickie. "I'll see you before the show starts Layla." I head down another long hallway, guessing Mickie went to the ring, when I see John. "Have you seen Mickie?"

He shakes his 'No' before handing me a script. "They changed up the storyline."

I skim through the script, looking at the changes the creative team had made. "I'm in a feud with Mickie? Are you serious!"

"Remember they hinted towards a relationship between Mickie and I a while back?" I nod my head in response. "They're bringing it back. Pretty much you use me to get into Mickie's head which will at some point down the line give you the Women's title."

"So there's no storyline between you and I?"

"Nothing long term. Creative team doesn't want to turn me heel anymore, so they figured this was the best way to involve us in a storyline without making any major changes to any of our characters and still being able to push you. You're the bad ass seducing the good guy who's with the good girl in order to get what she wants. And later on it'll reveal that you did all this because you're teaming with Beth Phoenix who you pretend to despise during this whole thing."

Even though the situaton was fucked up, I had to give it to the creative team, the storyline was much more interesting and better than the one they originally had for us. "This is great John but it's just horrible timing." John raises his eyebrows at me curiously. "Mickie is pissed at me cause she thinks something is going on between the two of us."

"And there's not?" John asks.

"NO! We just slept together once that's it. You and I are friends." I reply, trying to convince myself and John about this, which was hard cause the two of us had never really been friends before.

"Got it, I'll talk to Mickie."

"No, I'll do it tonight, we're having a girls night at the hotel after the show." I reply, deciding that was the best way to handle this situation.

---

**Backstage Segment**

_"Hey Cena!" I yell, running up to John, interrupting the conversation that he was having with Mickie. "Thanks for last week, I had a great time." I wink, beginning to walk away but am stopped by Mickie who turns me around._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks, looking back and forth between John and I for an answer._

_"Oh it was nothing Mickie, he just showed me some moves in the ring. He's very hands on, it helped me a lot. See you out there!" I reply, referring to Mickie as I walk away and the segment ends._

**End of Backstage Segment**

"Mickie can I talk to you?" I ask, once the segment ends, she nods her head in agreement and I continue. " I'm sorry about-."

"It's not your fault, I was just overreacting, the two of us aren't together."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Roxy." She replies, wrapping her around my waist and the two us head toward the gorilla postion to begin our match.

----

"Cena?" I say, confused as I open the door to my hotel room preparing to leave.

"Did you talk to her?" John asks.

I raise an eyebrow at him, not too sure what was going on. "Uhh...yeah, why?"

"Well, uh..." He begins to say.

I stand there with my hand on my hip, eyeing John. "Spit it out Cena. I got to go."

"You and I are nothing....right?"

"Yeah..." I drift off, still confused.

He lets out a sigh, blurting out. "I'm dating Mickie."

I drop the bag I had in my hand on the floor, speechless. John and I aren't together, but why am I so....jealous?

"Roxy, say something." He speaks, but I can't hear what he was saying as a million things run through my head.

"ROXY!" John says a bit louder this time, snapping me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh...uh, that's great." I reply, my response not too convincing.

John eyes me for a second before saying anything. "You sure?"

"Is this what you want?"

_Please say no, please say no..._I find myself thinking as I wait for his response.

"Yeah, you were right we are better off friends." John replies, looking at me for some sort of reaction.

I have none as the both of us stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"I should...um, go." I mutter, stepping past him. "Congrats."

"Thanks.." He mutters as the both of head in opposite directions down the hallway.


End file.
